A Storm is Born
by Anooka-StormCrow
Summary: While watching a storm being born Harry comes to means with his life. One-shot


I do not own Harry or any of the others!  
Spoilers up to the 5th book   
  
On a hill top, no care in the world. Just watching as a storm is born. Yes a storm being born. Nothing else is as amazing as that! The winds starting off calm and soothing at first, then picking up and raising, until they are whipping around everyone and everything, with a fierce temper. Thunder rumbles in the distance, making the ground shake in terror. Clouds have gathered through-out the use-to-be blue sky. Lightning shoots out of those angry clouds, trying to strike out at the landscape below.  
  
This weather, this storm that was born right in front of my eyes, displays my feelings, my soul. Like me it is anger at the world. However this storm is free . . . and I am a prisoner. A prisoner of the very people who have been trying to protect me, but I don't feel protected I feel sheltered.  
  
Sitting on the cool grass, thinking of my life, my depressing life. Both of my parents, James and Lily Potter, dead, Murdered when I was too young to really remember what they were like. Cedric murdered because of me! Because I said that we should both take the cup that was placed in the middle of the maze in my fourth year. Then in my fifth year, Siris! All because of those stupid dreams! He died to protect me but was it really worth it? Did he achieve anything other than dieing? Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, A man who thinks he is protecting me, by lying too me. By not telling me the truth. Making me walk down the darkened path, blind folded, so I do not know what is coming.  
  
I knew since the beginning, no matter what the people around me said, I was all alone. No one was with me. This was my dragon to fight, not anyone else's. No one else's even though I didn't choose it!  
  
The war would be starting anytime now, but please, do I really wanna fight it? Do I want to save all those stupid ass holes who just used me? Ya that's right 'used me' don't think that I was so blind that I didn't notice that important detail. Just because of this bloody lightning shaped scar on my forehead, I was famous - famous and lied to since the beginning, used and will be thrown away once I am done my 'task'. Some Fucking life if you asked me!  
  
Why don't I just run away? Leave this life? Leave this world! Why don't I just go and kill myself? Make life easier for everyone!   
  
The storm goes on. The winds pulling at the strong tees, trying to get them to bow down, but they refuse, fighting on in their own battles. The rain pelting down showing no mercy. Lightning lights up the darkened sky. Thunder growling and roaring over the winds howls. This storm is wild and free. Sigh why can't I be like the storm? Or the trees, fighting on their battles, not giving up, not bowing down.  
  
They have no fear! I do! I have fears! The war, my supposed family. Yes no one knows. If they did know they would think I was weak and I am not weak. Only one person knows. . . my friend, my lover. . .  
  
So can I be like the storm, that was born in front of my very eyes, wild and free? Can I be like the trees that keep living, fighting their battles to the end, not bowing, not giving in? Yes I . . .  
  
"Harry ..." A voice rings out, bringing me back into the world of the living.  
  
I look up from where I was sitting in the cool, calm green grass. Malfoy - NO! - Draco. His long blonde hair waving in the winds, his black robs swaying slightly, too.  
  
"Harry" He says again. "come, its getting cold outside. Let's go and get some hot cocoa, before we run out of time." Draco holds out his hand.  
  
I look at the offered hand. As pale as the moon on a clear night, with long delicate fingers and perfect finger nails. Then looking up to see his beautiful eyes watching me. A brilliant smile that lights up his whole face.  
  
Taking a hold of the offered hand, I stand up and engulfed him in to a hug. Then we both walked off.  
  
Suddenly I stopped and turned back to look at the storm. For the first time in a long time a smile that reached my eyes could be seen on my face. Then turning to Draco at my side, who had also stopped when I did.  
  
"Draco, I watched that storm be born it was amazing. And from watching that I learned a very important lesson. Like that storm, I learned to be free and wild. From those trees the lesson I learned is to never bow down and to keep fighting the battles that are at hand, even if one is killed in the action. Watching that magnificent storm come to life has also given me life again. It has given me courage to continue on. Come lets go before we run out of time. I'd love to get some hot coco with you, love."  
  
With that we both turned and walked off toward the castle, where inside we'd head to the kitchens. Together we would face the storm.  
  
Fin   
  
Please Review and tell me what you think, thanx!


End file.
